Heart's Confession
by Princess Illina
Summary: Ruka finally decides to tell Akatsuki the truth: that she loves and needs him, not Kaname. Sequel to 'Heart's Desire'. More sensual than the first! AkatRuka oneshot


**Disclaimer: don't own the characters. **

**

* * *

**

Ruka left her room and went off to seek Akatsuki in his. His declaration of love only a day ago, so bold, so sincere, had shaken her to the core. No matter how hard she had tried to forget it, she could not seem to get his words out of her mind. Now she knew what she must do and what she felt. Once, she would have unhesitatingly said that Kaname Kuran was the one she loved. But after Akatsuki had danced and held in her in his arms during the ball, and then come to her rescue when Shiki assaulted her and then kissed her, Ruka more than knew who it was whom she truly loved.

She was only minutes away from Akatsuki's room when she heard footsteps behind her. Remembering the crazy way in which Shiki had entered her room and then attacked her for no reason, Ruka spun round at once, alert and ready.

"_Shiki_? You again?"

"Thought I'd forgotten you?"

Before Ruka could run, Shiki was right in front of her, his hand around her throat. Ruka gasped with pain and shock as his fingers tightened at an alarming pace, squeezing out all the air. Choking and shaking, Ruka tried in vain to pry his fingers off, but such force was exerted that it was impossible.

"Shiiiiki…stoooop..." Ruka gasped, in a mangled tone, unable to breathe.

Someone came running along the corridor, and then, impossibly, Akatsuki was there to save her again, grabbing Shiki by the front of his shirt and pulling him away violently. Ruka collapsed to her knees, rubbing her aching throat and drawing in huge bouts of good fresh air into her starved lungs.

"Who are you?" Akatsuki demanded, keeping an arm around Ruka, raising his other hand and focusing on his pyrokinetic abilities, that hand aimed in Shiki's direction. "You're not Senri Shiki. Who are you? Answer me!"

"Dear Akatsuki," Shiki drawled, unperturbed. "Always so protective of Ruka, aren't you?"

"Who are you?!"

"That doesn't matter."

"Akatsuki. It's alright. I'll deal with this."

"Kaname-sama?!" Akatsuki was not too sure what to feel as he saw the handsome, black-haired, powerful pureblood standing several feet away from them, although none of them had seen or heard him approaching.

"I'll deal with Shiki," Kaname said calmly, as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Striding over to Shiki, he gave him a certain look and a jerk of the head, gesturing to Shiki to follow him. "Akatsuki, you take care of Ruka. Say nothing of this to anyone else."

"As you wish, Kaname-sama."

To Akatsuki's surprise, Shiki did not protest, but obediently followed Kaname away.

"Akatsuki…" Ruka groaned weakly and clung tightly to him, needing his strength, his comfort.

"It's OK, Ruka. You're safe now. Kaname-sama is more than powerful enough to deal with whoever that is." Akatsuki lifted Ruka in his arms and carried her to his room quickly, knowing Hanabusa, his cousin and roommate would not be there now.

"Akatsuki, I'm sorry," Ruka said quietly, as Akatsuki shut the door behind him with his foot and placed Ruka on a chair.

"Sorry? For what?" he enquired with genuine surprise, kneeling in front of her.

"For not acknowledging what I feel for you." Ruka sighed and laid a heavy hand on her face. "I never really showed you I cared, or acknowledged you, but you still keep coming after me when I'm in need or danger. You've been my truest friend, and I never really saw it. Forgive me, Akatsuki." A tear sprung from her eye and ran down her cheek.

"There's nothing to forgive." Akatsuki moved closer and wiped away the tear gently, laying a hand on her pale cheek. Another tear ran down Ruka's face, leaving behind a long, gleaming track. No longer able to suppress her guilt and grief, Ruka broke down sobbing, clinging desperately to Akatsuki's half-unbuttoned coat. Akatsuki, not quite knowing what to say or how to comfort her, could do nothing but wrap his arms around her, stroking her hair.

"Why are you crying?"

"I've been a fool, Akatsuki," Ruka wept. "I always have been. I was so obsessed with Kaname-sama; I kept telling myself he wanted me and my blood. I never cared for anything but trying to make him notice and love. I never even knew how foolish and narrow-minded I was. I even hated Yuki because of what she meant to Kaname-sama. You and Kaname-sama must really think me foolish and weak indeed."

"Not at all," Akatsuki said softly. "I've always admired and liked you for who you are, even as children, when we used to play and study together with Hanabusa and the rest. My feelings for you have not changed, only grown stronger. I've loved you for a long time now, Ruka, for longer than I can remember."

"I'm not worthy of it." Ruka shook her head weakly. "You deserve someone better, Akatsuki. Someone strong, loyal and mature like Seiren. I don't deserve your love. I never did. You deserve someone better than me."

"I don't want another woman, Ruka. I only want _you_. It's not wrong to love."

"But it's wrong to be so obsessed with that person until it eats you up and clouds your judgment."

"Shhh. Stop talking like that, Ruka. I love you, and always will. If you think your feelings for Kaname-sama had ruined you, then I too am guilty of the same sin because of my love for you. And I'm not ashamed of it."

"I'm sorry, Akatsuki. I didn't even know how much I loved and needed you until you saved me yesterday, when you told me what I mean to you. Forgive me."

"Stop apologizing. You're not making me feel any better." Akatsuki bent his head and kissed away her tears lovingly. In his arms, he could still feel her quivering in an attempt to stop her sobs. Overcome by his long-hidden love for her, Akatsuki raised her head and kissed her, fiercely and passionately.

Neither of them could bear to let go after that. Their lips met and parted, met and parted endless times before they were obliged to pull away at last, out of breath and red-faced. Ruka's arms were still clinging onto Akatsuki's neck; his hands were still twined in her long hair.

"I love you, Akatsuki. I need you with me. Always. I don't know what madness took over me, but I know it's you I love," Ruka said, in a small voice. The passion in her lover's eyes almost threatened to burn her flesh away. "And I have to thank you for saving me. Again."

"Anytime." Akatsuki kissed her again, and Ruka pressed close eagerly, pulling open his purple coat, running her hands over his smooth, warm chest, his lean, muscular back. She felt the wild, rhythmic beat of his heart, his uneven, rapid breathing, his uncontrollable desire for her.

"Ruka, I…"

"Shhh. I know, Akatsuki. I know." Ruka brought her hand up along Akatsuki's flushed cheek and kissed him again. Akatsuki returned that kiss, and held her close as if he could never get enough of her, no matter now long he held her. Both of them knew that they would need no-one else in the world but each other.

They had finally found true love and would never again let go of each other.

* * *

**~The end ~**

**Hope you've liked this! I know it is a fair bit more sensual than the first…**

**Please review, thanks. **


End file.
